This invention relates to knit caps and, more particularly, to a multiple layer cap made from a continuous knit tube.
Various knit cap constructions, and methods of making the knit caps, have been proposed in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 991,777, 2,998,611, and 3,531,952 are examples of knit caps made from a continuous knit tubular member.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide a knit cap construction which can be easily manufactured, provides improved thermal characteristics, exhibits a smooth, relatively non-bulky appearance even though having a multiple layer construction, and all in a basic cap construction which lends itself to the manufacture of more than one type of knit head covering.